Camp Paradise Series
by Artikae
Summary: its about naruto characters telling different stories of there life. there is violence and interruption by different characters. I dont own naruto and this Fanfiction is new to me
1. Chapter 1 the interruptions

Camp Paradise

Naruto POV

As I arrive at the campgrounds I could feel the heated sun burning my skin as it strike my back but that me being nervous. Iruka had may me come to this teenage camp to get out more and I told him I didn't want to go. As the truck slows down Iruka got my bags and handed to me. "Will you stay out of trouble" Iruka said. "Fine" I said back then I enter the campground. I had went to the main hall and see where is my cabin and guess who I saw. Sasuke….was I glad.

Sasuke POV

"Why Itachi and why do I have to go to this stupid camp" I told him. Itachi said I needed to get out of the house. Uhhhh I hate camps I had said under my breath I was in the front seat with Itachi in his Jeep. My sunglasses had block the dust. As Itachi drove closer to the camp I had wonder of the miserable days of idiots and smartass he has to listen to. Then Itachi drop me off at the gate and I went straight to the main hall and I register for a cabin. And saw Naruto…as he walk up I could see the smile on his face and so this is going to be a three weeks of hell and of course Naruto.

Neji POV

So there I was with my t-shirt and shorts walking up the register and I just got off school and now im in hell. I had walk to the cabin and saw Naruto there and Sasuke. "Huh and guess what I had saw Shikamaru there too" What a drag….Whoa stop there said Shika as he stop the story. What in hell are u doing Shika as Neji look at him with anger. Uh Neji what are you doing saying my words. Because this is my Point of view I can do anything here" I said. Fine the Shika left. Pain in the ass I talk low. I heard that u back side moronic weasel

You wanna fight said Shika and Neji said yes

Hey Im tenten and since my boy and Shika are fighting I will tell you my point of view…and me said Sakura popping out of know where and me said Ino and don't forget Temari and Hinata. As Naruto came out and Sasuke came out too he ask what happen to Neji point of view.

Uhh my boy is fighting Temari boy said tenten. Oh that's why I heard noise and I was in the studio. "Hey Temari and tenten break your boys up now" Sasuke said. One sec tenten said then she went over to Neji and said… "Neji, love can you stop fighting then he quit. Temari had to help her boy up. "You said I was troublesome" said Temari and then we all sat on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2 Fireballs and Hot Food

Camp Paradise

Ch 2 Fireballs and hot food

Hi well come to Camp Paradise said Tenten

We will show you best days of our live and that means we bring some of the stuff we had brought back from Camp Paradise said Neji

Not all of it said Tenten.

We will show you the happy times said Naruto

And we will show you the bad times said Sakura

So just shut up and listen to us about Camp Paradise said Sasuke.

Neji Pov

As I enter the cabin I had saw Naruto and Sasuke they had just came in the cabin. I was pretty bored so I took a walk to the cafeteria for food and I was real hungry. It was pretty good so far. That's when I met Tenten and boy good thing she good looking because this is what happens. Tenten had came over and introduce her self and she pull out balls of candy and they were red well she said there weren't hot well today was Asian Food and everything was hot and hot. My uncle told when ever you eat food that's hot keep on eating it. I had tried the Red Candy and Bammm…..

His mouth was on fire said Tenten. Whoa tenten get out of my story I had said. No. well ladies and gentlemen, we the girls had record this stunt at camp and I think the best way to show u that Neji story is true is too show it too you. TENTEN!!! I had yelled and it had started. And there was I Neji Hyuga was flirting with Tenten as she handed me a fireball. It was a hot fireball. People were laughing because I couldn't breath because of the hotness and my stupid side went to the hot food and hell if that was any worse it wasn't. I had trip on a trash can and jump into the lake.

The show had ended and people clapp yeah yeah yeah I had said then I look at tenten

All right people since Tenten here wanted to show that I wanted to show you something. I Neji and brought a stool up and sat in it. Okay Me and Naruto….

Naruto POV

We had just got done Playing Poker with the ladies well….

Sasuke Pov

We had betted the girls one girl skinny dips with Neji and well the girls loss and Tenten was the pick.

Shika. POV

It was a laughing matter because Neji had fainted when he had look at Tenten body and he was bare naked.

Choji Pov

Flip the lights Lee and he did and the clip started.

My point of View Neji was blowing up with embarrass and Tenten was hiding

People had started laughing and

We are on break said Naruto


End file.
